Recetario
by BionicaRouge
Summary: Dicen que a los hombres se les conquista por el estómago, y aunque Matsuri no ha intentado conquistar a Gaara con dichos métodos, es precisamente la comida lo que los llega a unir un poco más. Oneshot/ leve GaaMatsu.


¡Hola! :) pues, vengo a dejarles un oneshot que se me ocurrió en Semana Santa. Ya sé que fue hace mucho pero no me había animado a subirlo. En esos días se acostumbra comer pescado, pero como soy alérgica, mi hermana me hizo pozole. Para los que no son de México xD El pozole es una comida típica de granos de maíz blancos y comúnmente lleva carne de pollo o de res. Y, se emocionó tanto, que el pozole me alcanzó para comer 4 días. Lo peor es que me gusta tanto que lo hubiese comido toda la semana de ser por mí, hahaha. Y pues, esto salió de ahí.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Matsuri abrió los ojos perezosamente y se revolvió en la cama intentando dormir otra vez. Lo que no logró, porque aquél olor interrumpía totalmente su sueño.

Llegaba suave, apenas y se percibía, pero definitivamente no podía ser ignorado, sobretodo porque ese aroma por lo general le recordaba siempre a su maestro.

Y no era porque Gaara oliera a costillitas a la bbk. ¡No, para nada! El olor del pelirrojo siempre era maderoso con un toquecito muy fino a tabaco, y era completamente natural. Ella lo sabía porque un día le preguntó a su maestro qué tipo de perfume usaba y él muy tranquilo y serio como siempre le había respondido que ninguno.

Siempre que Matsuri pasaba justo al lado de un puesto de costillas, no podía pensar en nada más que en Gaara, porque todos sabían que aquél platillo era su favorito. Al mencionarlo por casualidad, la venta de esta comida en Suna creció. No podías pasar una calle sin ver al menos un establecimiento dedicado a vender costillas y hamburguesas, en un intento de complacer también, quizá, a Kankuro.

El olor se hizo más presente en su habitación e intentó incorporarse de su mullida cama. La castaña estaba completamente rasguñada y bastante adolorida. Su última misión la había dejado así. No había salido en toda la semana y Sari por lo general se pasaba por las tardes a darle algo de comer. Pero ese día ya estaba retrasada.

Se sentó en la orilla de su cama y se levantó. Apenas había hecho este movimiento cuando unos suaves toques en su puerta la hicieron fruncir el ceño.

Vamos, que Sari nunca tocaba.

Antes de que pudiese preguntar quién era, la puerta se abrió, revelando a esa figura hermosa que era llamado Gaara. El pelirrojo paseó brevemente sus ojos por la estancia, y luego pasó. Llevaba puesta su camisa favorita color granate de manga larga, un pantalón sencillo de color negro, y su inseparable calabaza.

A Matsuri se le subieron los colores al rostro, al recordar cómo estaba vestida. Una desgastada playera gris que le llegaba a mitad de los muslos y nada más. Soltó un pequeño grito y se tapó con su cobija, pero si Gaara había notado la vestimenta poco apropiada de su alumna, no lo demostró.

Serio y apacible como siempre, caminó dentro del cuarto y sin pedir permiso se sentó en una silla que reposaba justo al lado de la cama de la chica. Y en ese momento, Matsuri cayó en cuenta que su amado maestro llevaba una bolsa, precisamente de comida. No era ninguna sorpresa que fuesen justamente costillas a la bbk.

Gaara se cruzó de brazos y miró a Matsuri quien lo observaba fijamente con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—¿Por qué me miras así? Te traje de comer. —Dijo simplemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

La castaña se sonrojó y se sentó en su cama. Deshizo los nudos de la bolsa y feliz comió su parte. Por su lado, Gaara se le unió después y la chica comprobó que su maestro hacía cualquier cosa de manera majestuosa.

Le miró embobada hasta que el pelirrojo fijó sus ojos en ella y la chica apenada desvió los orbes negros y siguió comiendo en silencio.

—Gaara-sensei... —Susurró la chica después de un rato.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó Gaara.

—Gracias.

El pelirrojo asintió con simpleza. La verdad es que se había sentido culpable, después de todo no había podido protegerla como hubiese querido. Por eso cuando vio a Sari llevando comida a la castaña se ofreció voluntariamente a sustituirla.

Los días pasaron y Gaara seguía visitando a su alumna llevándole comida cada día. ¿Lo único malo? Siempre llevaba lo mismo.

Matsuri aceptó gustosa las costillas durante los primeros dos días, pero al cuarto no resistió. Sabía que Temari y Kankuro estaban en misiones y su amado maestro estaba solo. Seguramente compraba la comida y no lo culpaba por ello. ¿Pero qué afán tenía en comprar siempre lo mismo? No era un perro.

Después de un debate mental, decidió encarar al pelirrojo. Cosa difícil, pues se había portado tan tierno que le era imposible reprocharle nada. Pero si comía una sola vez más el famoso platillo, se encargaría ella misma de destruir cada puesto en Suna.

—¿Gaara-sama?

—¿Sí, Matsuri? —Preguntó el pelirrojo mirándola fijamente.

—Maestro... sabe que le agradezco mucho el que me traiga comida y se porte atentamente conmigo...

Gaara esperó, Matsuri parecía estar razonando y pensando profundamente. El pelirrojo comenzaba a impacientarse, él, que siempre hizo gala de su paciencia y serenidad (a lo largo de su nueva vida, claro), empezaba a perder los papeles. Pero no era porque Matsuri se tardase, sino porque su comida comenzaba a enfriarse.

—Continúa.

—Lo que pasa es que siempre... siempre trae lo mismo, Gaara-sensei. Y a diferencia de usted no puedo comer lo mismo todos los días.

El joven se sorprendió. Miró su comida y luego a la chica, que arrugaba sutilmente el entrecejo. Asintió y salió caminando tranquilamente del lugar.

Matsuri no pudo dejar de reprocharse el día entero por haber abierto la boca. La presencia de Gaara ameritaba comer todos los días lo mismo.

Fue por eso que al día siguiente se sorprendió al escuchar cómo alguien tocaba a la puerta y entraba sin pedir permiso. Matsuri se quedó con la boca abierta al ver de nuevo a su sensei. El chico le tendió un paquete que contenía dangos.

—Lo siento, debí consultarte antes sobre la comida que traía. Supongo que no lo pensé bien.

La chica negó suavemente sonrojada.

—Usted es un ángel, Gaara-sensei.

El chico sonrió levemente y abrió su propio paquete de comida. Matsuri soltó una risa al ver de qué se trataba. El pelirrojo se sonrojó, tan sutilmente que era imposible de notar. No podía evitarlo, de verdad amaba las costillas.

* * *

¿Y qué tal? ¿Merece un review? Espero que les haya gustado y si no les gustó también me gustaría saber su opinión. Saludos y hasta luego :)


End file.
